Sense of Regret
by KennEvans
Summary: Sibling fight is normal. But what’ll happen if the fight is about something as serious as the future? What happened when one’s overreacted? Oneshot. No twincest. Just brosis bonding.


**First HSM fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it.**

"RYAN ALLEN EVANS, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!!" Sharpay yelled at the top of her lungs, calling her younger by 10 minutes twin brother to her princess themed bedroom.

The blonde boy that's currently brushing his hair in front of the mirror literally jumped 10 feet high when his sister yelled his name in her bitchy Ice Queen voice tone. Cursing under his breath, he stormed out from his room and go straight to Sharpay's.

"What?!" he asked harshly, still in a state of shock.

And out of sudden, Sharpay slapped Ryan's face, letting numbers of force directly to his cheek. Leaving a red blushing spot onto it.

"What was that for?!?!" he shouted in pain, and shocked too. That was unexpected outburst from her. Before he could continue screaming, he looked up to see Sharpay's eyes swollen with tears, and not in a moment, she sobs in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong Shar?" he asked softly, his heart melted to see his sister look so broken.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked, genuinely hurt while waving a big white envelope written Julliard on it.

Ryan was utterly confused. "Do what?". He took the letter from his sister and read it. Its a freaking damn scholarship in Dancing and Performance. And his eyes widen when he saw to whom the scholarship for.

Ryan Evans.

That's when he remembered he applied for it, ages ago. Even before Sharpay know about the scholarship. Before she even mentioned about how much the scholarship was important to her.

"You know how much Julliard meant to me? How much I really want to go there? They won't take two person in one family for the scholarship. You are all natural and talent, I'm all acting and faking. Of course you're the real star they want, and not me! How could you, Ryan?" she said as she cry harder. Feels betrayed by her own twin brother.

"Shar, I..." Ryan doesn't get a chance to speak as he was cut off.

"Don't talk to me, ever again. I don't have a brother as selfish as you are!!!" she said while pushing Ryan out from her room. Letting the guilty feeling take over himself.

Sharpay sat on the floor, leaning to the door. Thoughts are going crazy in her mind. She really want that darn scholarship. But seems like the luck was searching for her twin brother, and it found him.

She'd told Ryan how important that scholarship to her. She put in all her effort, she grab every chances she got, just so Julliard will notice her. She pushed her brother out of her way. She never really asked what he want. Its always about her. She never really care about what Ryan wants. And he just followed her. Either he's too scared to disobey or too naive.

"I've been a bad sister. Maybe this is my karma" Sharpay thought to herself. Wiping her tears away, she gets up and open her door. There's only one thing in her mind. Apologize to Ryan. She's been overreacting just now. Poor his brother.

Standing in front of Ryan's bedroom, Sharpay knocked on his door, calling his name. "Ryan. I'm sorry. I didn't meant what I said just now".

She frowned when there's no answer. Is he still that mad? She brushed it off and twist the door knob, entering the room without one's permission.

Ryan is sitting on the floor, leaning to his bed. He clutched his chest while letting out a small whimper. Ryan's breathing hard, gasping for air and his face was pale as hell.

"Ry, oh my god, are you okay?!" Sharpay yelp as she ran towards him, lowering his body to the floor with his head on her lap.

"Can't...breathe" he croaked, tears swelling in his eyes. Sharpay let out tears too.

His brother is dealing with a panic attack right now, its been a long time since he had one, and knowing that she caused it, she felt guilty.

Sharpay reached to Ryan's side table and take his calming pills. Slowly, she told him to swallow it with the help of some water. She rub his back in circle to calm him down.

Ryan didn't seem to calm down straight away. His left hand clutched his chest and the other hold tight to Sharpay's hand. "Okay, brother, you're having a panic attack. You're stronger than this. You can totally defeat it okay. Now, please take deep, slow breaths okay?" Sharpay said in soothing voice.

Ryan try to regain his breathing pattern but failed miserably and panicked even more. He started to groan, clutching his chest tighter. "I...cant...breathe...hurt" he said in between gasping and talking.

Sharpay feels like sobbing but she hold it, she must be strong for him. "Ryan, you're strong boy right. You can do this. Please. Deep breaths. Follow me" she said cracking as tears almost fall her cheeks too. Ryan try to mimick Sharpay's deep breaths.

After a few minutes that felt like forever, Ryan painfully managed to control his breathing pattern, well, sort of.

"Good, Ry. Deep breath. And try to calm down, okay?". Ryan took in deeper breaths and stared at Sharpay's eyes.

Ryan seems like he finally calm himself down, though he still breathing sharply. He took few more minutes to take more deep breaths.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked, broke the killing silence.

"My chest hurt and my heart is still pounding" he said. "You're still panicking. Try to calm yourself down. Throw away all your thoughts. Whatever it is, we can deal with it later. Okay?" Sharpay said, worried sound in her voice, knowing that Ryan still didnt recover completely.

"Shar, I'm sorry" he said after a few moments. "I applied for that scholarship long ago, and I can't cancel it. I know how much it meant to you. And I'm such a bad brother. I don't know how am I going to seek for your apologize" Ryan said with tears, and not long until he started to gasp for air again.

"Ry, no. You're not a bad brother. I didn't realized that you're up for that scholarship too. I mean, I've been a bad sister. I never asked what you want. You always do what I ask you to do, without even questioning. I never really care, about what my lil brother wants. No wonder people call me Ice Queen. I'm cold to everyone, even to my own brother. And for that, I'm sorry, Ry" she said softly and it turns out to sobbings as her word goes on.

"Shar, you're the best sister anyone could ask for. People never see the beautiful side of you. And they don't have too. No matter how cold you are, you're still the warmest person in my heart" Ryan smile to her while holding her cheeks with both his hand.

"I love you, Ry. You're the best brother ever" she said while kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Shar" he kissed her cheek. "And about the scholarship..."

"Its all yours, Ry. You deserve it"

"Shar, I.."

"Shut up, okay. Just breathe" she said in her normal Ice Queen tone while stroking her brother's hair, that just recovered from a pretty bad panic attack.

Well, Sharpay is Sharpay.


End file.
